On the beach
by Anesthetic Writer Ren
Summary: Unsettled feelings between two men finally are released when a frustrated peeping tom fiercely launches a certain star fruit at them. And they do it on the sand! That's gonna be a bitch to get out :D Includes Sora and Riku and a very entertaining Kairi. A friend pointed out how OOC they were with how they read it but I don't care, I think its fine so please enjoy. Happy V-day


Post KH3. If you haven't seen the official trailers, bitches go watch them!

Sora was pretty exhausted. For quite a while, Sora had been getting ready for the upcoming journey since all the worlds needed him once again. So much had happened in such a short time, Sora couldn't believe how the time flew by. it felt like just yesterday that the battle with Xemnas over KIngdom Hearts had transpired and then seeing all of sleeping worlds only to see a young Xemnas and... Sora sighed. "What a nightmare this is..." He smiled wistfully and shook his head.

The brunette plopped himself on his bed and looked around his room, the pastel cheery yellow walls making him smile slightly.

He used his gloved hand to scratch at his messy spikes as he reminisced on his childhood. Riku used to come over all the time and they'd play in this room and sometimes Riku'd click his tongue and help him clean it up a bit. But soon enough, Kairi joined the party and the golden duo became a trio. And he was leaving this all behind... again... Sora sighed. His mom was pretty worried and he couldn't say she understood but she understood that her son was needed elsewhere. When he had come home after the whole Organization XIII mess, she had cried and couldn't believe she had forgotten about her own son. Even after explaining the story to her, she was still pretty upset. Sora chuckled as he remembered how she doted on him constantly after that for a good long while.

And something else had been happening since the Organization and the whole "going into my heart mess" involving him and a certain silver haired teen. Riku and he had been getting _really_ close lately... A little too close if Sora had to say. Sora flushed lightly. His poor little heart would shudder and fly when Riku was a bit too close or if their hands brushed or when Riku would hug him or even when- Sora stopped himself. He closed his eyes, breathed and willed his tomato colored cheeks to leave him alone.

Sora's heart beat quickened... He had long realized how he felt for Riku but thought it best to keep how he felt deep in his heart and in check for now. He would occasionally feel Roxas nag at him a bit in the deep depths of his mind and surprisingly, Naminé said something to him once as well. He was a bit shocked when he realized that she was a part of him too, half his nobody, created when he released Kairi's heart from his body when he... That was another story and one he didn't wish to dwell deeply on. She had said in her sweet melodious voice, "I know Riku... He might very well feel the same as you do Sora. He cherishes you very deeply and his sacrifice was out of love... I wouldn't be surprised if he was in love with you." When Sora tried to press her a bit more, her only reply was, "This is something you need to find out for yourself."

She never said anything after that, only an echo of some commentary maybe but that was it. But her words were still pretty fresh in his mind but when he did work up the courage to tell Riku which had only been twice in the span of the many months in the past year that they'd been home, he always chickened out. Sora sighed and glared slightly.

"Beh."

Sora stood up from his comfy spot on his bed and stretched his back, moaning at the crack of his back that echoed in the bedroom. He walked out of his room and found himself subconsciously rowing a small boat to the play island. After arriving there he noted seeing another boat. "Is someone else here," Sora thought aloud. He docked the little row boat to the small dock and jumped out of it after securing it to said dock. He hoped onto the sand with all the grace one can possess when jumping onto lower ground before resting his hands behind his head and walking along.

Kairi was sitting in a small little hut she had discovered that looked out over the sea, the little paopu fruit island where she and her friends always sat, and the rest of the island. She had seen Riku come to the island and had seen Sora begin make his way here not long after. Kairi wasn't stupid. Sure she was heart broken at first but then she fell in love all over again. But only with the thought of her two best friends getting it on. Kairi sighed and shook her head. She adjusted her equipment and put on her headset before she grabbed at the bottomless box of extra buttered popcorn she'd brought. "Im obsessed..." She shook her head again and continued to fiddle with the turners until she got a signal to her recorder which she had cleverly attached to one of the coconut tree's before Riku could get to the paopu fruit tree island to claim his spot and probably think of Sora. She could smell the sexual tension bbetween them and it was driving her up a wall. "Fuck each other already..." The redhead grabbed her binoculars, her trusty popcorn, her 7/11 double big gulp and silently watched Sora pull into the island after taking a generous sip. She then spied some yellow and curiously grabbed it. "A poapu fruit?"

Riku was a man. And what did men do? They thought of girls, played football, fucked girls, did stupid shit and drank stupid sugary drinks that will give you heart problems at age twenty. But no, not Riku. The silver haired man was positive that his thought train consisted of 'Sora, Sora, Sora, Suspicious redheads, Sora, Sora, Sora.' He sighed deeply and laid back a bit, looking up to the sky. It was so blue... Like Sora's eyes... "I need mental help..." Riku closed his eyes and the images of a certain dream from the night before flashed across his mind. "What's up." Riku jolted and fell onto the hard unforgiving sand with the grace of a dying bird. He sat up and glared at a snickering brunette.

"You brat..." Sora stopped snickering and let out a sparkling smile. Riku stared for a moment before smiling back. Sora helped Riku get on his feet and brushed some sand off of him. The two then went into silence for a while after claiming spots on or afaist the twisted tree and Sora calmly ran his hands in Riku's hair, plucking sand out. "I can't believe you cut your hair..." Riku laughed lightly. "No one could."

Sora smiled softly before dropping his hands and Riku leaned back against Sora's legs, having claimed a spot between them so that the brunette could pluck out offending material from silver strands. Sora leaned back a bit and gazed at the horizon. He sighed and Riku lightly shuddered as hot breath traveled down his neck.

They sat like that for a half of an hour, both deep into thoughts about the other when suddenly a paopu fruit slammed into Sora's head and he let out a yelp, losing his balance and falling over, taking poor Riku with him to the sand. Sora composed himself a bit but that didn't last long when he noticed how close to Riku's face he was. Their chests were touching and Sora's hand was resting on one of Riku's chiseled abs while Riku's arm was wrapped protectively around Sora's waist. Sora's face burned up quickly but he was to shocked to move... Neither blinked... nothing happened... Both their minds raced a mile a minute, both on the same subject. Should he kiss him? Should he get up and do nothing? Should he... Sora was the first to react. He couldn't do it anymore... he could taste Riku as their breath mingled together. He was done, he couldn't help himself. He was tired of just pretending and he was... he didn't even know himself.

He just pushed his lips against Riku's and just sat there, relishing in Riku's soft mouth against his. To say Riku was stunned was an understatement. But he came to and when Sora had kissed him, he felt a large weight on of his shoulders lift and vanish. He lost it right then and there. Riku crushed Sora's head against his own and ate at his mouth hungrily. When Sora gasped, he cliché-ly let his tongue into Sora's hot mouth and released a deep dark groan.

He pushed Sora up and off of him and got up. Sora who was a bit in a daze and had a big goofy smile, was suddenly pushed into the paopu fruit tree forcefully.

The taller of the two picked him up and sat him on the tree before moving between the brunettes legs and letting his lips cover Sora's again. Sora moaned and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck as the silver haired one let his hands trail up Sora's tank top, relishing in finally feeling up Sora's lithe muscles. Riku ground their hips together hungrily and Sora pulled back and mewled like a kitten. There was a small trail of saliva connecting their mouths and Riku licked it off of Sora's lips before peppering the teens neck in kisses and whispers.

He gently sucked on the teens pulse and Sora let out a high pitched breath before squeezing his legs tightly against Riku's body deliciously. Riku groaned and pushed his hard on against Sora's.

"R-Riku!" Riku grinned widely at how wanton and horny Sora sounded. Sex isn't the best way to start a relationship but hey, Riku was pretty sure Sora was as pent up as he was with how loud he was moaning and how sensitive to touch he was. No sane man could pass up such a hot opprotunity when it was offered so willingly. What great fun this'll be. Riku kept sucking and biting at Sora's pulse and said teen writhed beneath those hot hands. Riku trailed his hands down Sora's back and grabbed at Sora's round mounds, giving them a tight squeeze and relished in how Sora arched his chest against his own. Riku pulled back and looked up at Sora who looked down at him.

Sora's face was flushed deeply and his eyes were heavily dilated to the point where there was only a deep lust filled sapphire ring around black pupils. He looked absolutely fuckable.

Riku licked his lips before smashing their mouths together and tearing off Sora's shirt. Sora shuddered as Riku licked at one of his nipples. Said man licked, bit and teased those pink rose buds like it was the last thing he could ever do and loved how Sora would whisper his name or how each time he rolled his tongue around one of them he could feel Sora's cock jump. Riku licked at Sora's chest before raising his arms as Sora tugged on his t-shirt. Riku pressed his bare chest against Sora's and the brunette loved feeling Riku's six pack against his own muscles, the light drops of sweat making it feel so much better as they stuck together.

Riku leaned up and whispered, "Can we...? Please...?"

Sora's breath left his lungs and he nodded vigorously. "Yes..." Suddenly, Sora found his shorts, boxers, shoes and socks gone in an instant and three fingers positioned at his mouth. He gently sucked them in and locked his gaze onto Riku's turquoise pools. Riku moaned and his eyebrows twitched in pleasure as Sora suckled and licked and twirled his soft wet tongue against Riku's fingers. Sora pushed them out of his mouth and looked at Riku. "Do you have any lube or a condom?" Riku's eyes were a bit sympathetic.

"No. I'll have to go in dry," he said seductively with a smirk. "Like hell i'll let you! I have to walk home you ass!" Riku laughed but stopped when he was pushed to the ground. He made an oof sound before Sora was on top of him. Sora re-wet his fingers before climbing to face the lower half of Riku. He then bent over and pulled back Riku's shorts nervously. Said silverette moaned and shook with pleasure as his cock was pulled out of it's confinement but he groaned loudly and called out the brunettes name when he saw that hot pink puckered hole exposed to him. It twitched with anticipation and Riku thought it was the hottest thing in the world and more blood rushed down to his cock, making it jump and plump a bit more in size.

Sora moaned when Riku's forefinger teased at his channel and he arched his back just a hair. He shook his head and let out a breath as it entered with ease.

It burned a bit but it didn't hurt a whole lot. Much less than he expected.

He looked at Riku's cock and gasped. It was big. Not ginormous or scary but it was a nice generous size. Say 8 and a half inches and thick. Fuck, its gonna hurt isn't it? Sora shook a bit as a second finger entered him. He gasped and leaned down farther until his face was a few hairs away from Riku's cock. There was a smell to it. It wasn't bad at all and it made Sora lick his lips hungrily as his fogged up eyes went even mistier. He tentatively licked the head and it jumped against his tongue. Interesting... He popped the head into his mouth and licked the slit where a dribble of pre-cum had made itself appear. It was a bit salty and slightly bitter but it wasn't bad. He pushed down more and Riku moaned. "Fuck Sora... suck my cock baby..." Riku pushed in a third finger and curled them. Sora groaned, sending hot vibrations down Riku's core.

"Keep going... yes..."

Riku tilted his head back and let his eyes roll back as his hand mercilessly pounded at Sora's hole and as Sora shoved himself so far down Riku's cock that his lips touched silver pubic hair. God this was heaven. Or a dream. Either way he didn't want to get up or live if this was a dream or heaven because this was just amazing.

Riku pulled out his fingers and pulled Sora's ass towards his face. Sora arched and pulled his slick mouth off of Riku to yell out his name as Riku began to rim and eat him out. He went back down but moaned when Riku spit into his open twitching hole and dug his fingers back in. Sora pulled off with a loud hot pop and Riku got up after pulling his fingers out.

"No! Put them back!" Sora cried. He didn't have time to complain after before he was pushed into the sand on his stomach and had his ass pulled up. He felt Riku's cock slip between his ass crack and rub and slide.

Riku pushed those tight ass cheeks around his cock and fucked at them before he grabbed the base of his dick and aimed the head at Sora's waiting hole. He pushed in the head and popped it out with a wet sound. He did this repeatedly before Sora cried out and demanded that he be fucked already. He then let out a wanton whine as Riku obeyed him, pushing his cock head past the ring of muscles and he suddenly slid in with ease. Sora moaned out, a tear prickling at one of his eyes.

Riku moaned lightly as he watched his dick sink into that hot tight wet sticky channel. It really was heaven.

He gripped Sora's hips with a bruising force and pulled back slowly and then pushing in. Sora's tongue left his mouth and hung out slightly in the pleasure and pain of his ass being raided. He looked back and saw Riku sweating and concentrating. Said man loved how when he pushed in, Sora just sucked him right in, eating up his cock. "Feels so good... Sora... ah..." He breathed and leaned forward until his chest pressed firmly against Sora's back. "Im going to fuck you Sora... And im going to do it hard. If you want me to stop just say so alright?"

Sora nodded but had no intention of doing so. Riku pulled back a bit before he took his fingers and placed them at Sora's mouth. Sora sucked them in and moaned loudly around them when Riku snapped his hips into his ass. He hummed with pleauree and pushed his ass into Riku, begging silently for deeper penetration.

Riku pulled away from Sora's back, the sweat making them stick a bit, and took out his fingers. He began to jack Sora off with the wet hand before mercilessly plowing into the brunette who then called out his name loudly. It was so hot... So hot... so hot inside of Sora's hot ass. He looked down and watched his cock vanish and reappear. So fucking hot. He jacked at Sora's cock faster and began to fuck the lithe teen beneath him harder and faster. Sora just took it all, loving it so much. His eyes had long rolled back and he was drooling a bit. He kept letting out enticing sweet sounds and that coupled with the wet sound of their fucking and flesh slapping drove Riku up a wall.

"Sora... im gonna cum..." "Me too," he replied breathlessly. Riku began to pull out when Sora cried out for him not to. "But i need-" "Do it inside! Fill me Riku... Please fill me with you..." Sora turned his head to look back. Riku leaned forward and began to kiss his brunette lover, tongues fighting as he kept going. Sora yelled out Riku's name and exploded all over the sand. Riku moaned loudly and thrust himself as deep as possible into Sora and came. "Fuck..." He hadn't cum like this in all his life. He kept shooting into the teen beneath him, letting waves of pleasure fill his soul. He then felt his cum explode out of Sora's ass and down his legs.

They breathed for a while, huffing and puffing. Riku grinned. "That was amazing..." "Yeah..." He hummed and Sora gasped when Riku pushed into him again. Shocked, the teen looked back. "How is it humanly and physically possible for you to still be that hard!?" Riku smiled. "You're just so hot Sora, you have no idea what you do to me. You just set me on fire..." He kissed the teens nose. "Lets go again."

Kairi sat there silently. She had originally thrown the star fruit in frustration, aiming at Sora but never imagined it would ever get near the little island so far in the distance but saying she was shocked was an understatement. She had picked it up and threw it as hard as she could but was horrified and impressed with herself as it launched mercilessly at Sora and hit him quite hard too. She grabbed her binoculars and watched the scene unfold. She smiled as she watched and patted herself on the back as the two began to get hot and heavy.

And she could hear it _all_... Every wet sound, moan, and whine. She had abandoned her popcorn and her jaw had dropped with how hard they were going at it. "I knew they were frustrated but god damn..." She heard Riku ask Sora if they could go again and she watched with a smug satisfied fan girl look as Riku picked up the teen, twisted him deliciously on his cock so they were facing each other and began to fuck him while leaning back on the twisted tree. She could hear Sora moan and watched as he wrapped his legs around the silver haired young man. Kairi shook her head and kept watch with a smile. "Happy Valentines day boys~"


End file.
